finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
My Hands
My Hands est le thème international du jeu Final Fantasy XIII. La musique est composée par Ina Wroldsen et Arnthor Birgisson, et est chantée par Leona Lewis, accompagnée par Stephen Simmonds. Paroles :Hah-ahh, mmm :I wake in the mornin’, tired of sleepin’ :Get in the shower and make my bed alone :I put on my makeup, talk into the mirror :Ready for a new day without you :And I walk steady on my feet :I talk, my voice obeys me :I go out at night, sleep without the lights :And I do all of the things I have to :Keepin’ you off my mind :But when I think I’ll be alright, :I am always wrong ‘cause :(My hands) Don’t wanna start again :(My hands) No, they don’t wanna understand :(My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find :(My hands) They only agree to hold :(Your hands) And they don’t wanna be without :(Your hands) And they will not let me go :No, they will not let me go :I talk about you now and go a day without crying :I go out with my friends now, I stay home late alone :And I don’t see you everywhere, and I can say your name easily :I laugh a little louder without you :And I see different shades now (And I) :I’m almost never afraid now :But when I think I’ll be okay :I am always wrong ‘cause :(My hands) Don’t wanna start again :(My hands) No, they don’t wanna understand :(My hands) They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find :(My hands) They only agree to hold :(Your hands) No, they don’t wanna be without :(Your hands) And they will not let me go :No, they will not let me go :Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you :Quietly breakin’ whatever shields I spent so long building up :I cannot fake, ‘cause when they cry I’m unspoken :They miss holdin’ my baby, ohh-ohh-ohhh :My hands (Hah-ahh) :No, they don't wanna understand :They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find :(My hands) :(Your hands) :They don't wanna be without :(Your hands) And they will not let me go :No they will not let me go :(My hands) Don’t wanna start again :(My hands) No, they don’t wanna understand (No, yeah) :(My hands) Shake and try to break whatever peace I may find (Ohh) :(My hands) Only agree to hold :(Your hands) No, they don’t wanna be without (They don’t wanna be without) :(Your hands) And they will not let me go :No, they will not let me go, la-la-la :No, they will not let me go, mmm Crédits *'Written by:' Arnthor Birgisson & Ina Wroldsen *'Vocals by:' Leona Lewis *'Strings arranged & conducted by:' Stephen Hussey *'Strings performed by:' Urban Soul Orchestra, led by Simon Fischer *'Additional backing vocals by:' Stephen Simmonds *'All guitars by:' Esbjörn Ohrwall *'Choir organised & arranged by:' Lawrence Johnson Vidéo Détails supplémentaires *''My Hands'' est la seule chanson à ne pas avoir été rédigée pour un jeu Final Fantasy. C'est Square Enix qui a demandé à Leona Lewis d'utiliser sa chanson pour le jeu. en:My Hands Catégorie:Chansons